tensionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tension Wiki:Echelon
Sovereigns The Sovereigns are the major representatives of the pack. Being the face of it all, they must carry great pride for their people. The responsibility a Sovereign takes on is extremely large, they dictate what rules are put down, what patrols are set for the day, who is promoted/demoted, ect. Sovereigns are ready to risk their lives for their people at any moment anywhere, as long as it is smart and unavoidable. Usually, when a Sovereign dies, instead of having the proxy step up, they have a large sparring competition. The first to get to tier #1 is the new heir to the throne. Proxies A Proxy is someone who takes up the role of Sovereign when they can not attend to roleplay sessions. They are strong and respected, fearless and brave. They deserve the utmost care and honoring. When the proxy dies, his or her body will be cut open and thrown into the ocean, where the sea life will feast on their body attracted to the mass loss of blood. A new proxy will be appointed after he or she has done moons of great service, and completed the Trail Of The Proxy, a course of contests to see who will become proxy. Reapers Reapers are strong, mysterious pack-members who bring death upon the Kalahari. They are the strongest of all canines, the bulk killers that protect us. Coming across a Reaper of Tension is a death sentence itself, for their mischievous ways can not be deflected like simple projectiles. Becoming a Reaper is a task only the brave will face. A canine will battle against another, both strong and raging, and the winner will be determined after a canine gives up, however, a battle can go on until death. Infiltrators Infiltrators are extremely well-fit canines and felines who specialize in raiding. They have specific training that allows them to blend in with surroundings, and make sure missions have the highest possible success rate they can get. Infiltrators have to be fast and ready to face annihilation at all times, since they are a rank that is almost always at risk of death. Predators Predators are extremely skilled members of the pack, with high intelligence and leadership skills. They mainly host patrols and hunting-fests, but can also be seen as a War-Lord figure in battle, when they command the Combatants to get into formations or do a specific action that should be carried out. They are extremely bulk, with great speed, swimming abilities, and climbing skills. SoothSayers SoothSayers are seen as great religious figures and representatives, giving their wisdom and abilities to those who've done sin among the ways of VuurNasie. If a canine is to commit crime, SoothSayers will be called in to try and rid the canine of any dark presences within. Cleansing in a way, they will often be seen laying by ponds, washing the bones of the dead and building Odin's Keep with them. They can also speak to the ones of Fiery Skies, and bring messages or omens down from them, however, usually the oldest and wisest of the SoothSayers, nicknamed the Oracle, can do so. Shaman Shamans are the ones closest to the stars. They foretell of prophecies far greater than the mind can comprehend, and stories passed down from the ancient members who once frolicked in Tension. They also heal, with their knowledge they can fix up a wound thought to be lethal. We honor Shamans for their dedication to the pack, and overwhelming skills in the process of herbal healing. Herbalist A Herbalist is a helping-hand to the Shamans. While Shamans work, they will study them, learn from them, and help them. Usually following tasks such as gathering medicine, they are a quite useful rank for the pack. A Herbalist can also be referred to as a Novice Shaman, due to them almost always becoming a Shaman in the future. Combatant Combatants, the heart of Tension. They carry within themselves, the root that holds us down. Each and every one of them, pushed to perfection, and trained like there was no tomorrow. They are strong, loyal and brave, listening to all commands the Sovereign has to say. They patrol, they bring us food, and help the foundation of Tension grow into a bigger better Nation Of Fire. Pursuant Pursuants hunt and feed the pack. They specialize in undergrowth hunting, and usually are on doubled patrols compared to Combatants. A Pursuant will usually be quite ectomorphic, hence why they aren't a combatant. The Pursuant rank is easily earned, and usually takes less effort to become than a Combatant or Drifter. Drifter Drifters are extremely flexible and agile large and small felines who are able to climb through trees and hunt via overgrowth. They usually target birds, squirrels, and other tree-climbing rodents. Aside from hunting, they also collect water from the watering hole, and help make sure the pack is healthy. Trainee Trainee are members that are in the process of maturing. They learn to battle quickly, and soon progress to their higher ranks. Trainees although minors, should be respected and cared for. A trainee who doesn't preform good work by the end of ten moons, will most likely be assigned as a Drifter. Youth Youth are the young of the nation. They symbolize a new future, a new beginning, and a new start. Each youth must be treated like royalty, for they are what holds us up no matter how small. A mother will give birth to 3 spawn as usual, however kits who play weak are usually killed off by their brothers and sisters, so a single successful pup per mother is the usual amount per year. Elderly Elders, or "Elderly" are canines and felines who have grown old and unable to fight. Usually, Elders will be taken good care of, however if an elder grows paralyzed, unable to speak, totally blind, or fatally ill, they will usually be killed with death-berries in a ceremony with the SoothSayers and Alchemists. This is to honor their lives, and make sure they are sent to Fiery Skies painless. However, if an Elder needs no care, and can help themselves, they are usually left untouched. Omitted When an apprentice, it is mandatory that you compete for the title. An apprentice will pick someone from the crowd, fight them, and that will determine their rank if the succeed/fall. Those who fail the test are often referred to as Omitted, and ever so rarely make it to combatant or pursuant again. Omitted hunt, gather water, and take care of the combatants during battle. They aren't allowed to speak unless spoken to, and are often purposefully mute. Omitted are like lifeless slaves, doing the work for everyone else. An Omitted can also be a rebel who was taken in, but Rebel-Omitted must be constantly under supervision.